In recent times, there has been rapid increase in use of technologies such as virtual reality, augmented reality, and so forth, for presenting a simulated environment (or a virtual world) to a user. Specifically, the simulated environment enhances the user's experience of reality around him/her by providing the user with a feeling of immersion in the simulated environment using contemporary techniques such as stereoscopy.
Typically, the user may use a device, such as a virtual reality device, for experiencing such simulated environment. Optionally, such virtual reality devices include near field displays. Examples of such virtual reality devices include, head mounted virtual reality devices, virtual reality glasses, and so forth. Furthermore, typically, the virtual reality devices include binocular virtual reality devices having one display per eye of the user. In such an instance, both displays of a binocular virtual reality device display different two-dimensional images (also known as stereograms) to the eyes of the user for creating an illusion of depth by combining the different two-dimensional images. However, conventional virtual reality devices have certain limitations. Firstly, the virtual reality devices are required to include high resolution displays to allow for provision of the feeling of immersion and better awareness of the simulated environment to the user. Consequently, the virtual reality devices comprising such sophisticated displays are expensive. Secondly, processors employed in conventional virtual reality devices often lack substantially advanced processing functionality to minimize processing latency therein. Consequently, a lag in processing reduces the user's experience of the simulated environment.
Therefore, in light of the foregoing discussion, there exists a need to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks associated with conventional virtual reality devices.